Sontarans
The Sontarans from Doctor Who are a race of belligerent and militaristic clones from the the planet Sontar. They are recurring villains in the series. Personality The Sontarans love fighting and are obsessed with war. They are not scared of death, as dying in battle is a honorable fate for a Sontaran. They are sensitive concerning their height. History Beginning The Sontarans waged eternal war throughout Mutter's Spiral against the Rutan Host, other enemies of the Doctor. However, they have never both been encountered by him at the same time. At their first appearance a single Sontaran warrior stranded on Earth in medieval times and kidnapped scientists to get back to his people, but was stopped by the Third Doctor. From that time on, the Sontarans would have many more encounters with the Doctor, one time even trying to invade Gallifrey itself. When the Sixth Doctor met the Second Doctor, the Sontarans appeared again and allied Shockeye, planning to kidnap the Doctor. However, together the Doctors were able to win. The Time War In the Last Great Time War the Sontarans wanted to participate to help the Time Lords against the Daleks, but weren't allowed to by Lord President Rassilon, which made them want revenge against the Time Lords. The Return of the Sontarans During the time of the Tenth Doctor General Staal tried to conquer Earth to make new clones, as the Sontarans were about to lose against the Rutan Host. Staal allied Luke Rattigan, who would help them by poisoning the sky of the planet. After he was betrayed by the Sontarans, Rattigan redeemed himself, sacrificing his life for the Tenth Doctor by blowing up the Sontaran ship. However, one of them, called Commander Kaagh, survived and encountered Sarah Jane Smith. He wanted to take her to Sontar as an act of revenge. When Chrissis Jackson disabled him, he was forced to leave the planet. Furthermore, before regenerating, the Doctor saved Martha Jones and Mickey Smith from another Sontaran. The Sontarans teamed up with the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Judoon and almost all of the other Doctor's enemies to trap the Eleventh Doctor in the Pandorica, as they believed they would save the universe by doing so. Commander Strax Due to their honorability, the Sontarans don't necessarily always have evil purposes: A single Sontaran Commander named Strax redeemed himself by joining the Doctor's Army together with Dorium Maldovar, some Judoon, "Danny Boy", the pirate Henry Avery and a Silurian named Vastra and Vastra's human wife Jenny to help the Doctor rescuing Amy Pond from Madame Kovarian. He and Vastra also allied him to fight Winifred Gillyflower, her parasite Mr. Sweet and the Great Intelligence, as he owned him a dept for saving his life. Gallery STAAL.jpg|General Staal Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Asexual Category:Warlords Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Honorable Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Poisoner Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Warmonger Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hostile Species Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Titular Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Living Villains Category:Wrathful Villains